Glorificus
by Fiona Goode
Summary: Glory succeeded in her mission to go home. Not very content, with her old life..


"I just want to go home!" Glory yelled, after the wrecking ball hit her

"Yeah? Well then you shouldn't have screwed with me, my family and friends.. or this planet. Because now, you're going to _die _a mortal." Buffy mocked getting ready to hit her with Olaf's hammer again to weaken her further.

Glory kicked her, taking the hammer hitting her with it- hard. Using up some of her leftover strength reserves. She was draining. "Brain... need a brain..." she looked around, there were none really left. Until her minions brought her one, she drained it instantly. Restored.

Looking up, the portal was opening... good. She raced to the top, "Sorry, kid. I just... _really _wanted to go home. Tell your big sis, I'm sorry. You.. bled my key for me. Thank you, but.. you're no longer required." she backhanded the lizard man.

Turning her attention back to the scared Dawn touching her, healing her. "Slayer is right there." she said, as Buffy was unconscious, but up there. Glory jumped through the mystical doorway that opened, back into her own dimension.

"Hello, _boys _excited to see me, again?" she asked as the other two Gods stared at her in horror "No, let _me _begin. You started all of this.. banishing me.. imprisoning me in this fleshy prison.. for what? Greed and trying to take over this kingdom? I _never _wanted it to myself. But now.. I do."

She stomped over to the pair, Ben was expelled from her body, staring at her in confusion. All of her power infused back into her, "So. We continue this, right now." she killed one with relative ease, draining his power first.

The other one stumbling back from her "Please.. Glorificus.. we.. did what was right! You were too strong!" Glory put a finger to her lips to signal him to shush.

"Oh sweet baby, you shouldn't have betrayed me.. because now- I'm pissed off." she stuck her fingers inside his head, draining his powers too then quickly finishing him off. "So. If_ any _of you plot against me- again.. expect to end up like your masters here."

She smirked as she saw the fear in their faces "So. If there's going to be a rebellion.. or mutiny among you, please. Step forward. I'd like to make an example and show the rest of you, what's going to happen now."

To her surprise/delight one stepped forward "Wrong option." she beheaded him with minimal effort- just by snapping her fingers. "Benny Ben Ben. I believe we had a deal. So. For your co-operation. You're going to be a God."

Ben stared at her in surprise "You're not going to just kill me?" he asked, Glory laughed and shook her head.

"You may have _tried _you really did to betray me.. but you did co-operate to some degree. You were my most loyal minion. I would know, you shared your body with me. Unwillingly, albeit. But you still did it. So here." she snapped her fingers, giving him godhood.

Even back in her realm, she still wasn't content. Torture.. misery.. mayhem. None of it satiated her, anymore. She kept an eye in the mortal world she once inhabited, "So. They brought the slayer back, huh?" she was amused watching _her _torment.

Maybe she'd pay a visit, no longer banished from her realm she could return at her leisure. No other Gods to challenge her. Ben could take over in her place, she was decided; she'd leave right now. Opening a portal, she left.

"Oh, don't do that. Hurting the slayer, is my job." she smiled, punching the demons off what she assumed was Buffy. "You're the robot." she remarked "And _you're _the Slayer. Got me confused, seeing as she's wearing the outfit you died in."

Glory watched her run, the other malfunctioning "Well. Let me fix that." with a wave of her hand the robot was fixed. "This place- has gone to _Hell_ literally since I left. Fill me in, robot girl." Glory waited, and listened to every detail.

"I see. Well. I get to clean up the mess in this town.. kill off demons. Fun." she saw Spike/Dawn approaching "Oh, the key.. and the vampire."

"What is this bloody bitch doing here?" Spike asked

"Not to be rude, Glory.. but.. what he said." Dawn said

"Came back, saw the Slayer was back. Decided to help her out."

"Now _why _don't I believe you? Oh. Because you're evil.. hate the slayer and everyone." Spike mocked

"Believe what you want. I get to kill. Murder and mayhem.. and it counts as me 'saving' the Slayer. Win win." Glory brushed passed him, Buffybot in tow as they both killed every demon in their path, Spike and Dawn regrouping with the others/real Buffy.

"The First? Honey, you clearly pissed off the wrong evil." Glory said

"So, you _can't _help us? The all powerful hell Goddess?" Buffy asked

"Never said that, just said it wouldn't be easy. It will attempt to make me an offer, I'm a great asset. I need some shoes and outfits. That damned little uber vampire we captured decided to maul and destroy my dresses. I even broke a good pair of heels stomping one's head off."

Buffy nodded "Yeah, well. So do I. But since everyone has fled Sunnydale."

"Doesn't matter. Let's get us that damned scythe he has." Glory kicked open the vineyards door. "Ugly little bastards." she remarked, smacking the heads clean off the bringers. Going down the stairs, staring at the 'preacher' before her.

"Ah, looks like the filthy whores found an even filthier one." Caleb remarked staring at Glory.

Glory frowned at him "Looks like the condescending, pissy little 'man of God' is going to be stomped on by hell Goddess." she stomped and and the floor cracked beneath him, the room splitting in two. "Give us what we want.. and maybe I'll spare you."

"Not necessary." a figure disguised as Kendra, then into another Buffy walked out "Glorificus. Why is it, you defy me and join them? Why not come onto my side?" the first asked

"One slayer, is good enough. The-sides. You didn't exactly help me out, when I wanted to go home. And. He called me a filthy whore, what's stopping me from backhanding his puny head off?" she asked teeth on edge.

"Me offering you a deal, instead?" it asked

"No. Not good enough. So, ladys. Amazons. Slayers. Whatever you call yourselves. Kick some ass. Buffy. You wanna handle him, or should I kick his sorry ass?" she asked

"Nah. He's mine." Buffy said

"Suit yourself. I'm going for the mystical item in the basement." Glory walked passed Caleb who grabbed her arm "Oh sweet pea, you are messing with the _wrong _girl." she kicked his shin, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

She went into the basement "Oh good little buggers, you did most of the work for me, I'm flattered." she heard the fight erupting upstairs, killing all the bringers in the room. Punching the rock, ripping the scythe free.

When she was back upstairs, she saw dead slayers. Xander with one eye, and Caleb progressing toward Buffy/ the others. "Retreat!" she heard Buffy call, Glory in one stride was behind Caleb, hitting him into the kegs filled with wine.

A revolt against Buffy ensued, Faith taking over as leader. "I only follow one Slayer. She goes, so do I." Glory said without hesitation, following Buffy out. Ignoring the looks all the other slayers gave, "Look man. We're having this house. Go see family, whatever." Glory frowned

The man ran off, before she could kill him. "What now? We've got the scythe. We can take the firsts sorry ass out."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"You lost all your edge, just from some little.. pity party? Wow. Maybe I gave my help to you prematurely. Never thought I'd see this. Or have to pep talk _you_ who tried so hard- even to the point of dying to try and defeat me."

It seemed to perk Buffy up "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe I'm _always _right." Glory folded her arms.

Buffy laughed at the statement.

"Not _anyway _to treat a lady." Glory punched through the head of the uber vampire before it could kill Anya.

"Thanks." Anya thanked her

"No problem. You did some great work in your time. Vengeance Demon."

"Really? Thanks!" Anya smirked, everyone ran out of the building, into the bus. Glory decided to run it. She could go much faster. Seeing Buffy hop from the building onto the bus, she got out before the crater could take her with it.

"So. The vessel that sniveling toad picked out for you, couldn't contain your power, huh? Never leave the job to lesser beings." Glory remarked, noticing how very low Illyria's powers were, much like how hers were when she was stuck in Ben's body.

"So it seems he may have failed me. No matter." Illyria nodded

(Tiny crossover of Angel in the end. Gonna continue that, later on. :3)


End file.
